The present invention relates generally to selective calling radio display pagers, and more specifically to such papers which are capable of recalling received messages in a simplified procedure.
In a known radio display pager, received messages are stored into a memory and recalled later by operating command entry switches. Since the area of display is limited, it is the usual practice to divide each message into portions, or "blocks" for successively putting them onto display in response to successive operations of the command entry switches. These switches are designated Read, Index and Reverse, respectively. The Read switch is used to recall message blocks so that the beginning of each a message appears first. When the Index switch is operated, the beginnings of the messages can be recalled in succession to permit the user to rapidly scroll through the received messages. The Reverse switch is used to scroll in the opposite direction when it is desired to review the previously displayed block while operating either the Read or Index switch. However, the prior art pager requires one step too many because of the need to operate the Read or Index switch again to effect the back scroll.